Soap Opera Naruto
by Sirona of Arabia
Summary: Like all, their life was not easy. Feelings of friendship,love,pain,& hate @ every turn. Follow the lives of Naruto characters as they try 2 live through the web of lies, secrets, and deceptions that tie them together. You readers get to run the show.


**Hello, Naruto readers! This is a new Naruto story that I told you about at the end of my other story, The Prince, and his slave. Now this story may not be like the other fanfiction stories you may have read before, but I think you'll like it. So if any of you feel like taking the time to read it, and like it, before you leave a review make sure to read the A/N at the end of the chap ok?**

**Disclaimer: It is obvious I don't own any of the Naruto characters, so if anybody sues me, I'll punch their freak'n lights out.**

Text **means text**

"Text" **means speech**

'_Text'_ **means inner thoughts**

**Ok, so why in the heck are you still reading this! Read the chapter!**

* * *

Soap Opera Naruto

Prolouge

* * *

Flying thousands of feet above the earth's surface, crammed into one of the small uncomfortable airplane seats of a travel jet, sat a young women, thinking to herself.

'_I can't believe I'm really going back.'_

Nervously she rubbed the ring on her left hand with her thumb.

She was going back.

After almost a year of avoiding the very thought of that place like a plague, she was finally going back. Looking out the small window next to her seat, she watched as the white clouds floated past in the afternoon sky, thinking, _'This is going to be a nightmare.'_

No, worst than a nightmare. This was fucking reality. Here there was never a chance for her wake up in fear and pain, only to forget all about it in the morning. Nope, not a nightmare. They eventually come to an end. This was definitely worst then a nightmare. This was real.

'_I wonder if anyone has changed.' _

She wasn't going to lie, regardless of how much she felt like turning tail right now without ever looking back than return to that place, she had missed her friends. Her second-family that she had left behind. She may have tried not to think about them and that place, but not because she didn't love them.

On the contrary, she loved them all very dearly. It's just every time she thought about them, her thoughts always seemed lead her to the same place. While she may have been reminiscing all of the memories her and her friends had shared, how she loved them, missed them, wanted to see them again, no matter how hard she may have tried to keep her thoughts away from _**that particular person**_, it was impossible. The cheerful and happy thoughts of her second family would be destroyed by the feelings of hurt, anger, resentment, and betrayal.

All because of _**him**__._

It was all _**his **_fault.

'_No!' _Quickly she banished those thoughts. Sliding the shade over her window she thought, _'I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself think about _**him**_. This is suppose to be a happy reunion with the people who really care about me. That's all. I am not going to let _**him **_ruin this for me.'_

Glancing around she signled a near by stewardess. "Excuse me, but how much longer until we land?"

"We should be landing in about 90 minutes, ma'am. In the meantime, is there anything I can help you with?" Her voiced sounded very professional.

"Thank you, but no. I'm fine."

"Very will, ma'am."

She watched the stewardess walk away before closing her eyes and sighing.

'_90 minutes. An hour and a half. Only 90 more minutes.' _

She felt the weight in the chair next to her shift. Her neighbor squeezed her hand reassuringly.

'_Please let it take longer than that.'_

Running his thumb over her knuckles, her companion asked, "Are you sure you're ok with this? We only have to go back if you want to. It's your choice. I'd be perfectly ok with turning back if you want to. Just say so."

Opening her eyes, she look at him lovingly.

Yes, she loved him.

She knew it.

Regardless of what anyone else thought of her relationship with him, she knew she loved him, and he loved her. They both knew it, they both felt it. That's why they were together. That's why she had said _yes _that night he had proposed to her. They may have only been together for about a year, but they did love each other.

They completed each other, the two of them, as if they where meant to be together. Their strong bond that they shared had steamed from years of friendship and trust. They may have had a brother-sister relationship at first, but that was fine. He had always seemed to be able to tell whenever she had needed one of his smiles to help brighten her day. She respected him, adored him, and cared deeply for him. She _loved_ him. And she knew, he would never betray her.

Not like _**he**_ did.

While their friends had been like the family the both of them had never really had, they did share a deep bond that was unbreakable. Still, they wanted to have their 'family' there with them when they got married.

It was also the reason – the only reason – she was going back. They had both agreed that they would like their friends to attend their wedding. They where going back to invite their friends personally, instead of just sending them invites through the mail. That would be childish, and would make them – her – look like a coward. Plus, they both had wanted to have their wedding in their hometown, where they had both lived and grew up in. It would be more meaningful to them if they had it there.

"Hey, you ok? You're not air-sick are you?" Her fiancee asked, love and concern in his gaze.

Smiling, she lowered her head, resting it against his shoulder. "No, I'm ok. Just tiered, that's all."

Putting his arm around her, her fiancee pulled her closer. "You should just relax, then. Traveling can take a lot out of a person. Don't worry though, I'll wake you up before we get there. We should be landing shortly."

She nuzzled closer into his shoulder. "Yeah. Won't be long now."

She frowned slightly. _'In less then 90 minutes, we'll be back.'_

She felt her eyelids getting heavier as she drifted closer to the unconscious of sleep. It was futile to try to resist as she felt herself getting closer to dreamland_. _But one last thought crossed her mind before she was fast asleep, completely unaware she had even thought it at all.

'_I wonder what _**he **_has been up to.'_

* * *

'_God! Someone make this women shut up!'_

Hardly noticing the green abundant scenery outside his limousine window as they drove past, a young man leaned against the door of the vehicle as his female companion chattered on endlessly at his.

"Hey baby, I've been thinking. Maybe instead of having just a small wedding, we might go for something else. Now, I know that we both said that we wanted a quiet one with just our friends and family, but I was reading the latest issue of _Glamours Bride Magazine _ when I suddenly got a really great idea! Do you want to hear it?"

He didn't bother to try to answer, it was futile anyway. His fiancee could go on talking for hours about countless different subjects without even noticing he wasn't listening.

"Ok, here it is: We could totally hire one of those camera crews from one of those popular TV channels, like the E or something, and we can have them air our entire wedding! It would be just great. I mean we haven't planned much yet so I figured we could have them do it for us. While they could broadcast the whole wedding, from the planning, dress and suit fittings, the entire wedding, and the reception. We would be on TVs all over the world as people watched the marvelous wedding of one of the world's most influential company's own heir and one of the countries _recently_ eligible bachelors, to his stunningly beautiful bride, Me! Oh, it would be just perfect! Don't you think?"

"Hn."

Sighing, dramatically, his fiancee latched onto his arm. Her recently done french manicured nails bit into his skin, as he tried to control the urge to not force the women off him. "It's like I'm finally getting my happily-ever-after with my prince charming."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his fiancee's childish actions. Ever since he had met her at one of his father's company parties a few years ago, he had been unable to lose the woman. She had been his constant companion whenever they had accidentally ran into each other. Wherever he had gone, she was not far behind.

Tugging on her fiancee's arm she tried to get his attention. "Hey, baby? What are you thinking about?"

Glancing out of the corner of his eye he mutely stared at her.

She was beautiful. He had noticed this many times before when he would spare a glance at her. From her curvy figure to her full chest and seemingly long legs. Her hair, while in one of the most – in his own personal opinion – stupid styles he had ever seen, was what so many called the latest styles.

But him being a man it was understandable that he knew very little about styles and fashion which she specialized in. She had been one of the top ten models in the business before they had gotten engaged. She was even nominated to be a representative for Sound, in a Miss Beautiful pageant for the five great countries.

But while her face was attractive and her body was sensuous, he hadn't married her for her looks.

She was also incredibly wealthy thanks to her father, who was one of the countries leading car dealers. Her every need and comfort had been provided for her during her childhood. Not that her wealth had really mattered to him. He was the heir to his father's company, one of the most profitable and successful companies around the world.

So money wasn't one of the reasons he had proposes to her.

They had known each other for years. Since he had been in his senior year of business college, she in her senior year of beauty school. And while she may have been somewhat of a mere acquaintance before he had asked her to marry him, she was one of the very few females he could somewhat tolerate for more than 30 seconds. Of course, probably no more than 30 seconds. Any longer than that and he was just asking for a headache. As he had learned when he had first been introduced to her.

But that's not why he had decided to marry her.

He hadn't asked her to marry him for her beauty.

He hadn't asked her to be with him for her wealth.

He hadn't asked her to be his bride after knowing her for years.

Most would say that if he hadn't asked her to marry him for any of those reasons, then that left only the most important of reasons. The only reason why people should ever marry in the first place.

Love.

He had asked her to marry him for love.

But the truth was . . .

That was a lie.

He hadn't asked her to marry him for her beauty, for her wealth, for knowing her for years, . . . nor for love.

Most people would call him a heartless bastard for such a thing, and that would have probably been a correct term for him. But it was true. He did not love this woman who sat next to him in his limousine as they drove through the wrought iron gates of one of his family's many estates. She who clung to his arm as if her very life depended on it, who could be so faithful to him and only him.

He was certain that if he told her what he really thought about her, how he found her to be obnoxious, loud, shallow, vain and just plain stupid female. With her "important" concerns of gossip, fashion, public appearances, status, and constant gain for more money; she would be so dull-witted that she would think he was joking and would expect him to smile, _– _

"_Smile! Who in the hell does she think I am?!"_

– wrap his arms around her, and say, "Just kidding, angle." before he kissed her senses less. Only in her fantasies, of course.

Unfortunately, he was not going to be fulfilling any of her fantasies any time soon. Probably not even after they got married. No, the only one who's fantasies would probably be fulfilled would be his.

After all, he didn't need a complaining high-maintenance female to distract him with want she wanted – she would say desperately _needed_ – while he tried to run his father's company. A company that would officially be his after he got married, in accordance to his parents requirements for his inheritance of the company.

It was quite simple really, pretty much like clockwork. All he had to do was fallow the future plans of the inheritance his parents had set for him when he was young. With a few modifications of his own, of course.

He had completed his education at the countries top business college, with the highest grades in the college's history. He was going to marry a beautiful woman who would loved him unconditionally – they never said he had to love her – and would remain at his side for the rest of her life. And with the help of modern medicine and health specialists he would have a healthy son who would inherit the company when he retired of old age.

The limousine drove up the estates long drive way into the horseshoe bend in front of his family's large mansion. Staring out the tinted windows of the limousine he numbly stared at the large white painted door of his childhood home.

This very mansion had been the place he had grown up while his parents had been away, for months on end on their many business trips. Only leaving him in the care of the servants and whatever nanny his parents had hired for him during his childhood. Even though it had been many years since he had last set foot in this place he was sure he could still walk around the place with a blindfold on, walking backwards. This place, with its unimaginable number of rooms, marble tiling, and handcrafted oak wooden furniture bought up any happy memories of his distant childhood, of old friends and mischievous acts of entertainment against a few of the staff.

While, on the other hand, besides the many comforting images of his past that almost made him want to smile, the sight of this old place of his childhood, a time where everything had been so much simpler, made him remember many more memories.

Memories of a heartbreaking betrayal, and lost loved one. The only woman besides his mother, whom he had ever loved.

Memories of a _**certain someone **_he would rather not remember.

Memories of _**her.**_

Hardly waiting for the driver to open the limousine door, his fiancee released her death hold on his arm before she bolted out of the limousine and up the front marble steps of the mansion.

"Oh honey, this place looks so beautiful. Is this were we're going to be living after we're married? It's just so perfect. Well, we'll have to do some remodeling, of course, but it'll look so wonderful. We could have a famous landscaping designer-".

Holding the limousine door open for him, the driver said, "Sir, we've arrived at the estate, just as you've requested. I've seen to it that your luggage has already arrived and placed in your rooms, and instructed that none of the servants unpack any of your belongings, in accordance to your orders. I've also taken the liberty to see to it that your's and the madam's supper has been prepared in time for your arrival. It will be waiting for you in the west dinning hall. Is there anything else you'll be requiring?"

"No, thank you. We'll be fine for now."

"Very well, sir."

Stepping out his limo, the young man began walking up the many steps in front of the mansion. His fiancee already well ahead of him, running from room to room, examining them and all the while complementing them on their beauty, or what modifications would have to be done once they officially settled down.

"Oh, this place is wonderful, honey. I can't wait until we're married." Smiling at him as he stepped though the front doors, she walked over to him. Her hips swaying in an alluring motion.

He almost felt like groaning aloud. Standing as passively still as he could, he managed to control the urge to flinch as she latched on to his side, her arms wrapped at his waist.

She was at it_ again_.

This wasn't the first time she had attempted to seduce him. It seemed that no matter how many times he had reminded her – and losing some of the small amount of respect he actually had for her – that although they may have officially been engaged, they weren't _suppose_ to have sex until _after_ marriage. And her forgetfulness in this important fact, resulted in many of her failed attempts to get him in-between her legs.

Sliding her hand up the front of his stomach, she smirked seductively at him. "Say, baby, I haven't seen any of the upstairs bedrooms yet. From what you told me about this place I bet their pretty big aren't they." Slipping her hand into the folds of his black business suit, she said, "How's about you and me-".

"No."

Stepping way from his fiancee, the young man didn't feel the least bit guilty that the pained expression he knew had crossed her face as he turned his back to her and started walking up the grand staircase.

Not bothering to glace back at her when he was half-way up the stairs, he said, "Your things have already arrived and have been unpacked for you in your room. Dinner is in the west dinning hall, ask one of maids to show you where it is."

"Oh, ok honey. But when will you be coming down to dinner?" Her voice was quiet and slightly uneven. Evidence of her hurt.

"I've got work to do. I'll be in my study, so don't wait up." Turning at the top of the stairs, he was about to open the large black painted doors of his study when his bride-to-be called him back.

"Wait! You haven't told me where our room is."

Once again he didn't bother to look back at her. "I didn't say _our_ room, I said _your_ room. We'll be sleeping in separate rooms until after we're married. In the mean time, your room is the room at the very end of the hall in the east wing. Now go eat. I've got work to do."

As the thick heavy doors of the study closed behind him, he allowed the deafening silence to engulf him. Faint twilight that had dared manage to penetrate the bleak darkness of the study was his only source of light as he crossed the threshold of the room to his desk.

The walls that rose high above him where actually just large book shelves that reached from the floor towards the ceiling. Each shelf stacked with hundreds of books of almost every variety and subject thought possible, though most were business reference materials and company data books.

Two black leather couches surrounded the small coffee table in the center of the room. A lone picture frame lying on its glass surface hiding its picture from view sat upon the coffee table's top. His desk, stationed in the very back of the room, where his personal laptop sat, along with countless data books, and covered with stacks and stacks of important business documents for the company. All of which he had just told his future wife he would be working on.

Of course, she hadn't know that they were already completed and merely waiting to be filled in their proper filling cabinets, which he would take care of when he got back to the office. Nor would she ever know. He had made it very clear that she was to never enter his study without his permission first. And while she may have had never been able to understand his need for personal space, she had most certainly understood the underlying tone of his voice when he had first told her this.

Sighing as he let himself fall into the rotation desk chair he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to sooth his throbbing headache. The painful pounding in his head that he had been experiencing since yesterday seemed to worsened the moment he had first heard his fiancee that morning. Thankfully, the quiet solitude of his office managed to offer some relief from his clinging fiancee for him.

'_That woman's voice sounds like nails on a chalk board.'_

Staring at the stacks of papers on his desk through the his bangs, he groaned. Letting his head rest in the palms of his hands, he could feel his pulse beating under his fingertips. Reaching into one of the draws of his desk he pulled out two medical pill bottles; one his headache medication, the other filled with pills he would take later.

After shacking a couple of pills into the palm of his hand, he swallowed them without water before letting himself relax back into the leather desk chair, waiting for the medicine to take its affect. Picking up the second pill bottle he numbly stared at it.

Inside the orange plastic container the two color pills prescribed to him by his medial practitioner and physiologist just sat there. He was suppose to have taken two in the morning, but had decided he had felt fine enough to skip just once. Besides, he doubted that he would have been able to take any with that overbearing fiancee of his latched on to him every second she could, without her asking questions. Questions about certain things he planed on her never finding out about.

Rising from his chair he walked over to one of the leather couches, taking the coat of his suit off as he went, the medicine bottle in his hand. Tossing his coat onto the opposite couch he once again stared at the pill bottle before taking a seat on leather furniture.

Looking at the medicine contents of the bottle he could only think, _'I don't really need these things. They don't do much for me anyway._' Setting the bottle on the coffee table he decided that he wasn't going to take any of the medication ...

That is, until his eyes traveled to the lone down faced picture frame laying on its surface. Contemplating he picked up the frame, a dull glazed look in his eyes as he stared at the smiling face.

Faint memories of long ago flashed in his mind as he stared at_** her**_ picture. The shared history of him and _**her **_filled his mind as a lethargic felling came over him. Anything that reminded him of _**her**_ always had this effect on him, no matter how much he wished it didn't.

They had know each other practically since the day they had been born. From childhood, to their preteen years, and though their adolescence. They had started as plain and simple best friends, and while their feelings for each other had grown over the years, neither had wanted the other to know. Afraid that if they had let the other how they had really felt and where rejected or if the other hadn't felt the same, then their friendship would be to awkward to continue. Destroyed.

But that destined night, after one of those drunk high school parties, they had finally been unable to hold back any longer. Each suffering the buzz after effect of a few beers the dam they had forced their emotions behind irrupted.

That night had been both their first time.

The next few weeks that followed had been more of a hell than awkward time for them both. Avoiding each other in the halls, sitting as far away as humanly possible in classes and at lunch, making up lame excuses for a quick get away when ever they had been left alone in the same room. Hell, they hadn't even been able to look each other in the goddamn eye for crying out loud!

It had only been when they had finally both broken down and couldn't stand being deprived of the others company, that they had talked to each other. Both had admitted their feelings that day, and – to the immense happiness of them both – he had asked _**her**_ to be his girlfriend.

They had been perfect together. Their relationship hadn't been like most in highschool, only lasting a few months at most, only going out with others for their looks or popularity. No, their relationship had lasted as long as it had for the pure and truthful feelings they both shared.

But their paradise, like all others, hadn't been meant to last. Right when their lives couldn't have seemed to have gotten any better, like they where in an utopia, it had all come crashing down.

That night, just like that destined night long ago, had been meant to happen, regardless how it affected them. That night when the _incident_ occurred. When their lives had gone straight to hell.

_**She **_betrayed him!

And _**she**_ was long gone.

In one single night _**she**_ had left and never returned, leaving his world dark and bleak. It hadn't mattered how much he had tried to move on from the one woman who had made him feel complete. It hadn't mattered how many woman he had used to make him forget about _**her**_, or how much he had drowned himself in work or alcohol to distract himself.

He couldn't forget.

He couldn't move on.

He couldn't stop _loving __**her**_.

_**She **_was the reason he had decided to marry his fiancee. Not for her beauty. Not for her wealth. Not for years of being aquaintances. Nor for love.

He wanted to hurt _**her**_.

He wanted _**her**_ to feel the same pain he made him feel when he would marry his fiancee.

Leaning over he placed the picture frame back on the coffee table before picking up the pill bottle once again. Shacking a few pills from the bottle he swallowed them, before reading the medication label on the bottle.

"Serzone. A.k.a. Nefazodone." Setting the medication back on the coffee table he thought, _'Why in the hell does medication have such weird names?_'

Reclining himself back on the leather couch, he didn't wait for the medications effects to take over. Staring at the study ceiling, watching as it slowly faded into the blackness of sleep, much to his displeasure images he had long wanted gone from his mind resurfaced. Brining with them unbidden feelings as he gave into the temptation of sleep. Leaving him in the dream like world of his bitter past memories.

Memories of _**her**_.

* * *

**A/N: So did you all like the chap? If you did, and feel like leaving a review, here's some important facts you need to know before you do.**

**First off, in my little message at the beginning of the chap, I said that this story wouldn't be like other fanfiction stories you may have read. In this story you, the readers, will decide what happens in the story in your reviews.**

**Pretty much it's going to happen like this:**

**1) You readers will read each chap  
**

**2) When finished you will leave a review telling whether or not you liked the chap  
**

**3) At the end of the chap I will leave possibilities of what may happen in the next chap for you to vote on. Other times I may just let you readers leave a review about what you want to happen in the next chap.**

**4) And depending on what you readers vote for, or if I like one of your suggestions, I'll type up the next chap for you.**

**This story is just an experiment that I thought would be fun to try. So if you like it too, make sure to leave a review for me, K?  
**

**Oh, and a few more things. Although only four of the characters of the story (who's names I will not give) were mentioned here in the prolouge, this was basically just the opening the story will open up from the two main characters, _him_********and _her_, and to get the readers attention. Also, I was hoping to keep this story withing about 25-30 chaps, but if you readers feel like making it longer, I'm ok with that. And if someone doesn't like something that happens in one of the chaps I don't want you to come and start bitching and complaining to me. Got it? I would have very little effect on where the story goes, so if you want to whine about it, go whine to someone who will give a damn.  
**

**Well that's just about it. Anyone who liked the chap and the story idea, feel free to leave a review.**

**Sirona of Arabia**


End file.
